


Dr . Cumberbatch

by Mojojojojlc, SuperDarkRose



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojojojojlc/pseuds/Mojojojojlc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperDarkRose/pseuds/SuperDarkRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little  Doctor fun! wink wink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr . Cumberbatch

There was a knock on his door. He opens it and sees you standing there looking flush.   
He can't quite tell what her mind set is but he can tell she needs something.   
You enter looking deep into his eyes and say ' Dr. Cumberbatch I think I'm sick, I'm so hot and bothered and I can't figure out why?'   
As you slowly walk to him, he smiles and replies 'Tsk tsk,poor dear is hot and bothered again,let me help you with that.'   
He takes his hand and feels her forehead and cheek. 'Oh Dr. Cumberbatch it's so hot and it hurts everywhere, I don't know what to do.'   
'Don't worry I'm going to make it all better, now tell me what you need?'He smiles wickedly as his hand moves down your face.   
You look into his eyes and answer  'I need some of your sweet and hot Cumbertea' He smiles 'Of course, I'll give you all my Cumbertea'. 'I think I need you to give me that hot "tea" RIGHT NOW!!' He chuckles.'All right, if you think you can handle it?'   
You look wickedly to him. 'Oh I think I can handle it but can you?   
I don't want my Doctor to catch my fever! He raises an eyebrow. 'Oh yes I believe I can handle your "fever". with that you jump into his arms and he losses his footing and falls backward and warps his arms around you.   
'He he, feverish little girl aren't you?' He says as he pulls you closer to him. You have no idea!' crushing your mouth to his.   
Mmph he chuckles into the kiss and putting a hand behind her head deepening the kiss, you moan and your hands roam from his neck to his shirt and you begin to pull and tug at it.   
He smirks in the kiss and chuckles 'Impatient are we?' He says helping her take his shirt off, you smile and your hair falls into your face panting hard as you pull the shirt over his head.   
He chuckles as his shirt is thrown over to the side somewhere, after tossing it you lower your mouth to his neck and attack it and your hands roam.   
His teeth grind and he moans, he rubs your back with his warm hands urging you on, a wicked smile comes to your lips and you begin to suck all of his neck freckles one by one. 

You move to his ear and start to suck and nibble on it and he starts to moan louder ' I'm guessing you liked that didn't you Doctor?' you smile.   
His eyes open and he growls and flips you over on to your back 'You have no idea!' he smiles and starts to unbutton your shirt and kiss up your neck at the same time,with the look of surprise on you face.   
'Oh is it my turn?' You hiss as he opens up your shirt. Your cheeks are flush, pupils wide and you look absolutely delicious, 'Oh I think I have my work cut out for me, you have to be the worst patient I've ever seen! He says smiling wickedly. 'Oh well Doctor I hope I'm not keeping you from other pressing matters?' you giggle and smile at him 'Because this fever could take all night to get rid of!'   
'Oh well my dear..'he says while his hand caress your breast..'I suppose I'm going to have to do something to cure that fever!' He smiles wickedly and gives your breast a light squeeze, Ahh! comes from your lips as he squeezes and he removes your shirt and unhooks your bra.   
It falls freely leaving you bare and he can't help but stare.'   
So,so very lovely' he says as he goes back to caressing your breast again then squeezing them. '  
Ahh Doctor!!!' You moan as your hands move to your hair, 'Hmm it seems my patient is reacting well to the examination, lets proceed to the "physical examination" He says as he works her breasts again,now he starts to roll her nipples. AWW! comes from your lips as you arch your back and buck your hips underneath his still clothed torso.    
'It seems that the physical simulation is responding well lets move onto the lower part of your body' He smiles devilishly and moves one hand to start working on your trousers.   
Before he opens them he slowly traces his fingers under the waistline feeling the line of your panties and feels the heat of you. You shiver and moan from the touch and just beg for more.   
'Oh my dear we mustn't rush or you won't get your proper treatment' He says teasing around the edge, breathless as you moan.   
'Doctor your hands feel like my fever!'   
He smiles and goes to the buttons, unfastens them then slowly pulls the zip, she groans as she feels herself getting wet .   
He slowly pulls them off revealing your lace panties, he pulls them off at your feet and tosses them with their shirts.   
He crawls up your body to your face and takes your mouth as you moan into the kiss, bucking up to meet his still clothed torso, he pulls back suddenly and says   
'Oh, it seems I've forgotten to take these off to better examine you with my whole body' he smirks as he goes for his comes to his knees unbuckles,unbuttons and unzips he moves from the bed and removes them. You can't help but look at the sight of him.  
He smiles seeing you look and crawls back on top of you on the bed,your eyes follow his every move. He smiles down at you. '

 

You like what you see do you?, Just wait your going to be stunned by my "special thermometer" he says grinning   
'Hmm special thermometer! I would really like to feel your tongue depressor right now! You smiles up at him, you lean up and take his mouth with yours and pull him down as your hands start move to his hair.   
He chuckles at the urgency and kisses back with more vigour pressing into you, a moan comes from you and you tug on his sensitive strands.   
His hands curl around you and roam all up and down your back,then up to your hair and he slowly tugs them as you are to him.   
You hiss at the tug then moan as he starts to grind his hard on into you.   
He smiles and kisses down your neck ' Oh my dear your burning up!' He hisses in your ear and begins to suck on the shell of it.   
You moan and drag your nails along his back causing him to hiss out in pain and pleasure. 'Oh my dear I think I'm going to have take your temperature' he smiles wickedly a breathless open mouth moan exits your lips and you feel him pull away from, you look up at him then he leans down with a wicked smile he kisses your lips then moves his hand to your panties and removes them.  
He rubs his hardness on you still in it's casing.   
You cry out from the new friction that his hardness is doing to you,you thrust up to meet his grinding motion causing you to become even wetter. 'Looks like I'm going to have to take your temperature after all, you are so very hot' he hisses into her ear.  
'Oh I am so ready!! You have no idea how long this fever has been driving me mad Dr . Cumberbatch!!' You says back into his ear.   
'Don't worry dear you'll be cured in no time with my special thermometer' he smiles wickedly as he kisses your mouth hard, before pulling back and going to slide his pants off.   
He groans and then sighs with relief finally being able to be rid of his tight restricting pants.   
He tosses them aside gives an evil side smile and moves to his knees, he leans down and kisses just below your navel and looks up at you he moves your legs open to make room and gently caresses with his long fingers feeling your wetness and heat before finally pushing the finger inside causing you to cry out. 

He smirks up at you and starts to push his finger in and out. 'Oh my dear you're so very hot and wet, what do you think I should do about this?'.Still moving his finger at a slow pace, you moan 'Oh god Doctor, I think you should move faster this fever is starting to take over!' You hiss and grip the blankets. He chuckles 'Yes I do believe that is what is happening, I'll just have to make sure that your fever doesn't break too quickly', he adds another finger and starts to push in and out of you faster.   
While adding another finger and moving faster yet again he leans back down and plants another kiss on your lower half sending even more sensations and causing even more heat and pleasure.   
'Oh god Doctor, I don't think I will last much longer!' You gasp out while his fingers move deeper inside you.   
He looks up evilly   
'Oh is my patient asking for something from her Doctor?' He says still moving his fingers in and out faster and faster, 'Yes please Doctor! I need more!' Your panting now holding onto the blanket harder ' Hmm there's my girl!' He evilly side smirks removes his fingers.   
He takes his hands, bends your knees and drags nails into your legs before pushing himself into you slowly. You gasp out 'Yes yes,oh god Doctor, Your special thermometer is so big and feels so good!' He smirks at the comment before finally pushing all the way in and groaning from the wet tightness.   
Her heat causes him to moan and he grabs onto your hips harder and pushes himself closer and deeper. You're panting from how full you feel and groan from how much you love it as well, he groans out along with you and moans as he seats himself fully inside you. 

All of sudden you feel his hands on yours and he pulls you up to his arms and wraps your arms around his neck and his around yours, he goes to your ear 'move with me love!' Up and down you move together as hands roam and lips kiss any area of skin you both find.   
You move at a gradual pace and then start to pick up when you both feel yourselves getting close, you both start to moan and squeeze each other tighter.   
When your at your peak 'Doctor I need! 'Yes come! Come for me love!'   
You cry out as your orgasm hits you like a freight train, He pushes into you a few times before gripping onto your hips and pushes inside of you one last time. He feels his release as you both moan holding each other tighter.   
He plants a kiss on your forehead and you both collapse onto the bed still holding close and deep inside an breathing heavily trying to get your breath back.   
He finally lifts his head and smiles down at you 'Are you feeling better my dear?' You're still trying to get you breath ' Oh...yes...Dr. Cumberbatch...a thousand times better!' You smile up at him and he winks down at you an gives a deep light laugh.   
He kisses you again 'I wish all Doctors had the same bed side manner' you giggle , he smiles and kisses your neck playfully, 'If all Doctors were like this then I wouldn't have such good patients like you all to myself' he says lovingly 'Oh love you'll always be my favourite Doctor as long as I stay your favourite patient' you say smiling back and winking.   
He smiles back at you 'Always and forever' he smiles again and kisses you sweetly on the lips, he rolls onto his back and holds you closer.   
You lay your head on his chest holding him tight as he strokes your hair, ' Now Ms I'm going to have to keep you here for observation just in case that fever comes back in the morning' he smirks. 'I think that's a brilliant idea' you say yawning with sudden sleepiness. 'I love you darling' he says 'Love you more Dr . Cumberbatch' he kisses the top of your head and you both drift off to sleep holding each other close.

The End


End file.
